Our cabin in the woods
by Thomas Roche
Summary: Another universe. Cato seems to like Marvel, but someone else gets in the way, without even wanting it. Slash Cato/Peeta/Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys ! for those who wonder, I'm still working on the other fanfiction, but I had an idea about another one, really different though. I hope you will like it !

Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.

This story happens in another universe, where the tributes happen to be high-school students.

**Cato's POV.**

Cabin in the woods

**Sober : Pink**

* * *

Chapter One

"Oh, boy !" Marvel tells me. "You should have seen his face."

"Yeah, yeah, I have." I answer.

I look at him. He looks so proud of himself. He's such a bully, sometimes. I hate it when he does that, yet I really like him. Maybe because I know how nice he is, deep inside. Now that I think about it, I must be the one that knows him the most.

The bullied is, and will ever be Peeta Mellark. Poor kid, really. I've tried to talk about it to Marvel, but he won't hear a thing. Everytime they meet in the corridor, Marvel pushes him against the lockers.

Such a shame. I kind of like Peeta. But not as much as I like Marvel.

As smooth and stupid as it sounds, I think I like him. I mean, I _like_ him. And I hate me for that. But what for, actually ? We've known eachother since a really long time. We have this weird exclusive relationship since we're kids. And Marvel doesn't have a girlfriend. He never had one. That cheers me up a bit. I think, maybe, I could ask him out.

I'm gonna do that tonight, when we'll meet at the cabin, in the woods. Our cabin. We spent so many moments together, up there. I don't know who built this cabin in the woods in the first place. None of us does. Still, we're meeting there every night. We can see the moon through the window. It's very nice. This is OUR place. Not someone else's.

I like being there every night, with him. Marvel makes me feel special, as I think he is special too.

I sigh.

"What is it ?" Marvel asks.

"Nothing" I answer while shrugging. "We'd better go to class."

We start walking down the corridor. For the second time of the day, we come across Peeta. I see Marvel moving towards him, a smile on his face. I like it when he smiles, but only when he smiles to me. Not when he smiles to someone else, especially when he's about to hit Peeta – or when he just did.

"Not this time." I say while catching his wrist.

He watches at me with a surprised look on his face. I let go his wrist, and I add : "We're gonna be late for the class."

"Fine." he mumble.

We both walk in front of Peeta, who is holding his bag really thigh. I'm not sure about that, but as I quickly look at him, I can see him move his lips in a silent "Thank you."

I nod, and quickly follow Marvel, who seems upset. He doesn't say anything until we get to class.

It's long. I can't stop thinking about what I'm going to tell him tonight. He is so nice, usually. I don't understand why he's always mean to Peeta. Only Peeta, just Peeta.

Tonight, after dinner, I rush into the woods. After walking a few minutes, I find the tree. I look up and I see the cabin. I hear noises : Marvel must be inside, already.

As I start my ascension, I can't help myself but wondering : how am I going to do ? How is he going to react ?

I finally reach the top of the scale. Marvel's face appears, just above my head.

"It was about time !" he smiles as he reaches for my hand.

There he is, he smiles again. He has a hell of a smile, I tell you.

This is the smile that makes my heart melt. This is the smile that belongs to me, and to nobody else. This is the smile that makes me his.

I grin back and catch his hand as he helps me climbing.

"So !" he says. "I'm kinda happy you came."

"Why wouldn't I come ?" I ask. "We come here every night. That's our... thing... you know."

He nods. "Yeah, but I was feeling uncomfortable with what happened earlier. I thought that after that, you wouldn't want to come."

That's it, that's now that I'm supposed to tell him that whatever he does, even if I disapprove, I will still be with him. Of course, instead of that, I can only shrug and say : "I don't know what you're talking about."

He looks away.

"Please, look at me." I surprise myself saying that.

He must be surprised too, because he raises his eyebrows. At least he's looking at me now.

"Why ?" he asks, amused.

"Because..." I start, and I stop at the same time. "It's time to drink !" I say while taking two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

OoO

Marvel is quite drunk. Not me. I'm sober, I didn't took a single sip. I don't need it. I look at Marvel. He's sitting next to me, against the wall of the cabin. He's resting on my shoulder, my head above his. One moment, I think about kissing him. I want to. I really do. But he's too inebriated. I don't want to take advantage of his drunkenness. Luckily, tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have to care about a hangover. Not that I normally would, but still...

I glance through the window. It must be close to midnight. A song comes to my mind, as I find it pretty accurate with my current situation.

_I'm safe, up high : nothing can touch me. Why do I feel this party is over? No pain inside, you're my protection. How do I feel this good sober ?_

This is so true. Here, with him. Above the trees, above the whole town. It's only Marvel and me. He protects me, as I protect him. Since we are kids.

All this, this moment I was having, is torn apart by no one else than Marvel.

"I, I... love... I love you" he mumbles, his eyes shut.

I open my eyes wide and I look at him. _This can't be true._

However,I don't really have time to react.

"I love you, Peeta." he finishes.

This can't be true.

"You what ?" I yell, backing off.

Marvel wakes up, and seems more surprised than I already am.

"Whaat ?" he mumbles, all drunk.

"You just told me you loved me. Except that you thought I was Peeta."

He looks down. I think my heart is melting, not in a good way this time. I think I'm sharing a tear, which Marvel notices when he looks back.

"I'm so sorry." he says.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I almost yell.

"What is that about, then ?" he answers as I'm moving towards the scale.

Then I turn back, and yelp at him : "I fucking want to be with you, that's what it's all about !" He stays quiet, so I keep talking. "We've always been together, in more than just a friendly way. I thought you felt the same for me, when you just happened to... love Peeta ! And that is why you bullied him ?"

"It's... it's the only way I found to get his attention." he admits.

I think I have tears all over my face. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can come here with you anymore."

"Cato, you can't do that... I care so much about you !" he tries. I think he's crying too.

I'm so angry. I step back, without even looking behind me.

"Cato, stop, you're gonna fall !" he yells, his eyes wide opened, but it's too late.

The only thing I can focus on is Marvel's face, in the cabin, getting further and further away from me. I regret so much what I told him. But yeah.

This is too late.

* * *

Okay so I'll see how it goes and if you guys like it before publishing the next chapter :) if you want more you still can check my other fanfic, "A different kind of Hunger". As an information, just know that even if Cato seems OOC right now, he won't be for long, don't worry.

Love ya !

xx

AC


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ! just to remind you, I'm french so I'm not really comfortable with the whole english narration thing. Anyway. To those who were asking Cato was that OOC in the first chapter... well, I hope you find the answer in this chaptah.

Btw, I want to thank you all. I woke up this morning with 34 emails from ff . net ! I didn't expect so much.

**Cato's POV.**

**Lady GaGa : So happy I could die**

* * *

Chapter Two

"I belong to you, Cato, I was wrong, and for that I am so, so, sorry." he whispers to my ear. I turn my head, just to see Marvel's back, a meter from me. I try to call him, but nothing comes out of my mouth.

I shook my head against the floor. This isn't the floor, this is so soft.

I try to move my head. I can't. All I see white. Oh, I get it. I must be in heaven. I must have died from my fall. I think about my parents. For how long have I been dead already ? They must be so worried, if not mortified.

I think about Marvel. Oh, sweet Marvel. I hope you're not blaming yourself, oh, please. Don't blame you. You're not the one that did this to me, I did that on my own.

Speaking of the devil – the angel would be more accurate – Marvel turns back and looks at me.

This is suddenly so blur, I can't see a thing. Just a form moving towards me : I guess it's him. Some other forms are around us, but I don't look at us. Marvel holds my hand, or maybe it's not him, I don't know. It might be someone else.

For a moment, I'm not sure. But all I know is that I'm happy with that person, both in heaven. I like to think that we are watching the stars together. Or maybe it's just me, staring at his eyes : I don't know.

Suddenly, he backs off and leaves. I call him, he doesn't answer. I try again, but he's so far away...

Time flies, but that person is the only one that I see every day. Everyday, that person holds my hand. Having he right here, with me, makes me happy. When he leaves me for the night, I'm sad. I'm sad, I had no idea I could be that sad. This person brings me strength, without him I would fall apart. And I do fall apart, at night. Everytime he leaves, I see myself falling down the cabin. I don't know how long my fall lasts. The only thing I know is that I see it on repeat until he comes back. Then, my fall ends, and I find myself on that bed of clouds.

I still have hope that this is Marvel. Maybe he has changed his mind. But I doubt about it.

The moment he enters my room everyday, I always recognize him. Because of his smell. He does not smell like the woods. He smells like bread. I like this smell so much, now. He's holding my hand right now.

If I wasn't dead already, I would die again. Everytime he leaves me. Like I died when Marvel left me.

Then, I suddenly realize.

Something is wrong. No, actually, Marvel, you're the one that made me this. It's your fault if I am dead. It's your fault if now, my parents are all alone, without any other child to take care of.

This is your fault.

_This is your fault._

"I think he just said something." a familiar voice says near me.

"This is your fault !" I repeat.

"He's awake." another voice says.

The hand gets off mine.

No, stay ! I don't want to die again.

I don't want.

"I don't want to die again."

"You're not – You're not dead, Cato !" my mother screams.

As I slowly open my eyes, the smell of bread leaves me. I'm on my own now. And I am feeling really angry at Marvel.

OoO

"Some people tell that Marvel pushed him !" a girl says to another.

"I think he tried to kill himself." a boy says. "He stayed 2 weeks in the coma !"

_Cato, try to stay calm._ I tell myself.

Those judgmental bitches are starting to irritate the shit out of me. Couldn't they leave me alone for once ?

As I walk down the corridor, someone hits me, letting her books fall on the ground.

"Sorry", she mumbles without even looking at me.

She's not in my division. She's a cute redhead – I don't have the time to see her any longer because she runs away. I don't even bother apologizing : now everyone is kind of running from me.

I don't give a damn. Since I woke up, I'm a whole different, brand new Cato. Nothing like the other one : caring, sensitive.

I enter the room I have class in. Everyone looks at me, except Marvel.

"Got a problem ?" I say, like I dare anyone to come and ask me what they all have in mind.

No one moves, so I just look for a seat. Each one is already taken, except a girl at the back of the room, and of course, the seat next to Marvel – needless to say that I'm not sitting there.

The girl's name is Clove. She's a tough girl. I think the new me and her will get along well. I look at her, she immediately nods.

I sit next to her. She looks at me.

"I only allow you to sit here because I forgot my pencil case at home. You better have some pens."

"Like if you were going to take notes anyway." I respond.

"Good answer, sweetie." she says with a disturbing look. "You passed the test."

I shrug. "What are you even talking about ?" I ask, even though I don't care about her answer because she seems a bit crazy.

"Well, my friends and me are curious about you" she explains with a crooked smile. "Since you don't hang with you _buddy Marvel_ anymore, I guess you have more time to hang out with other people."

I shrug, once again. "If you say so." I look through the window.

"I understand you're not thrilled about this, and that doesn't surprise me. But still, if you feel like you want to have some fun, or even someone to... talk to, you can count on me. On us."

"Who is _us_ exactly ?" I ask, not even a bit curious.

"So, there's me, Thresh, Glimmer, and Finnick – you know, the older guy, always half naked on the parking in front of the high school, that's him.

I raise my eyebrows.

"You guys are a bunch of weirdos."

"Which you also are, my dear Cato." she says with a sweet smile on her lips, that I'm not buying any second.

"I'll see." I simply answer. I've got nothing more to tell her.

Everyone stops talking as our teacher, Mr. Crane, walks into the room.

When the class is over, I get out of the room. The corridors are full. Everyone's staring at me. I go to my locker : some random nerd were in front of it. No time to lose with such losers. I push him without even looking. Everyone stops watching me. I open my locker. Then falls a note.

_I hope this first day has been easy, Cato_, it says. _Here's a little something to cheer you up. x_

No one signed. Who could that be ? I'm dying to know. I sniff. I frown, then it hits me. There's this smell. The smell I liked. The boy that came everyday to see me in the hospital.

I look behind the note. There's a bread. I quickly look from left to right : no one's looking at me right now. I take the loaf in my bag and close my locker. When I look up, I see Marvel, just in front of me.

"Erm... hi."

"I don't want to talk to you" I say.

He swallows.

"I know, but, uuh..." he starts.

"Don't bother."

I walk towards the exit of the high school. He tries to chase me.

"But, Cato !..."

I turn back, and violently push him on the ground. That's an advantage I have. I've always been bigger, and stronger than him. Everyone looks scared but it doesn't matter.

"Leave. Me. ALONE." I say, before whispering so no one else can hear : "You don't want your little secret to be known by everyone... do you ?"

He swallows.

"That's what I thought." I say with a winner's smile on my face. And at that very moment, I deeply know that I've changed. And I like it.

* * *

Ohhhkay. So... I hope you guys now understand that if Cato was "OOC" in the first chapter, that was on purpose. He had to have a past, something that makes him suffer. Because there's no good story with a flawless hero, is it ? :)

* le tired sigh * This is the reason I stopped writing the other one...

Even though I want to keep writing fanfictions, it just seems harder and harder...

Trying to remind you : I'm french and I'm not used to write fanfictions (so not used to write about someone else's characters) : I write novels (my first one just came out yesterday). So, please : I beg you. Be gentle with the reviews. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mental breakdown. Writing about Cato and Marvel became kind of painful. It's like, around me, I'm the only one that actually likes them. I really am ! That's crazy. Erm, anyway.

Cato's POV.

Beyoncé : Sweet dreams

* * *

Chapter Three

On my way home, I ask myself what the cabin became. Does Marvel still go there ? I honestly don't want to know. What I know is that I won't go there anymore.

I open my bag, and I read the note once again. Who is it from ? What I'm sure is that I don't recognize the handwriting. I wish I could.

In the meantime, I realize that this person is the only link I have with the old me. As weird as it seems, I want to know who he is, and I don't at the same time.

When I finally arrive home, my mother jumps on me.

"How was your day ?" she asks.

"Fine" I just grumble.

I rush into my room. As soon as I'm inside, I start practicing.

"Aaah !" I yell. I forgot. I can't practice... My back still hurts.

"Fuck you, Marvel, you're responsible for that too" I say out loud.

As I'm thinking about him, I slowly get back on my feet. I open my door and find my mother right here. I raise an eyebrow.

"What were you doing ?"

"Nothing." she lies. Obviously, she was listening to me through the door.

I don't care about that.

"I have a question for you." I ask. "Who is the person that came to see me everyday when I was in the hospital ?"

She frowns. "I don't know... I asked him what his name was but he refused to answer."

"Did Marvel came to see me too ?" I eventually ask.

"Once or twice" she says while lowering her head. "He's really sorry, you know."

I shake my head. "I bet he his ! He's the reason why I felt in the first place."

She frowns again. "I thought he was an accident. Did he pushed you ?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that." I say. Then, I sigh. "Let it go."

I find myself walking towards the kitchen. I'm hungry. My parents start preparing the dinner.

I'm wondering what I can do. There's nothing to do tonight, and it upsets me. Though I'm tired, so I couldn't stay outside for a long time.

After the dinner, I realize I'm still hungry. I grab my bag, and slowly take the bread. I don't know who made it, but it's delicious. And sweet. I sigh.

I'm tired. Nothing could be more normal, since it was my first day back – the contrary would be more surprising.

I glance through the window of my room. The sun is going down. Right now, if everything was normal, Marvel and I would be there, in the cabin. But it's over.

I lay down on my bed, and I cover myself up under the blankets.

I don't care about Marvel. I was so being a girl ! Me, falling in love ? How could that even happen ?

I laugh at myself, alone in the dark. I must have been so pathetic ! My back hurts when I laugh. Okay, my dear back, I get it. I can't laugh. It's like Marvel's betrayal is forbidding me to laugh. Thank you, Marvel.

I think I'm sleeping now. Or not, maybe – I don't know. I don't care. I want only one thing : to see the boy with the bread – that's the only name I can find right now. I want him to hold my hands one more time, just tonight, but I know he won't.

I suddenly see myself in the bed of clouds, once again. I feel like I'm happy though I know I'm not smiling. What's the point ? My emotions are mine. I can keep them inside me.

Above the Earth, I'm on my own. Everyone's down there, and it's a good thing. I don't want them here. On my cloud, all over the night sky, I can see the stars.

I finally wake up as the sunlight is getting inside my room through the window.

I quickly shower, get dressed, and eat. Then, I prepare for school.

I stop on the doorstep.

After last night, I understand what I will do from now. I have to hide my emotions behind a mask. I can't smile, I can't laugh. I won't.

When I'm finally at school, I go towards my classroom. Clove is already sitting on the back, chewing some gum.

I sit next to her.

She looks at me with an arrogant smile on her face. "Want some gum, sweetie ?"

I gaze at her with a superior look. "No, thanks."

She moves towards me and keeps smiling. "I missed you yesterday. Are you sure you don't want to know me and my friends ? Or, at least... me ?" she asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "If I've nothing to do, I'll think about it."

She seems satisfied. Though I have no intention to see her after school, it seemed like it was the only way for me to make her shut up. I'm not much of a talker, at least that's one of the things that I have in common with the old Cato.

The room is full. I quickly look at Marvel's desk. He's not here, I guess he's late.

Clove softly punches me on the arm. Not that it actually hurts me, but I look at her with a tough look on my face.

"What ?" I shortly ask.

"Don't think about Marvel anymore. I don't want to know what happened between you too, but... it belongs to the past, right ?" she almost laughs. "You have to move on, Cato. Meet me after school, on the parking." She opens my pencil case and take one pen.

I don't know why, but I feel like she's right. I got to move on. Marvel belongs to my past. This is the reason why I came to meet her on the parking.

She's waiting with some of her friends. When she finally sees me, a blond girl gives her a high five, and an older guy gives her five bucks.

"It's been a pleasure to bet with you, Finnick." she says without even looking at him.

Of course, she's not looking at him, because she's looking at me. Her eyes are like seeing through me. Inside me. But I don't fear. Why would I ?

"Glad you came" she pouts. "Meet Thresh, Glimmer (the blond girl gives me a strange look) and Finnick."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm just here to get my pen back."

Clove smiles. That's her thing. Smiling, like everything is laughable, funny. I wonder how she can do that.

"Nice to meet you." Glimmer says.

"Yeah." I mumble. I look back at Clove. "My pen. Give it back."

She grins. "Give it back, I said !" I repeat.

"Wow, chill out, dude." that Thresh guy says.

Clove crosses her arms. "It's okay, Thresh, I got this." He backs off. "I'll do it if you spend some time with us."

"No way. Whatever, I don't need this pen anyway. " I say while turning back.

"So what ?" I hear her yelling. "You'll go to Marvel's place ?"

I slowly turn my head. "Don't talk about him."

"Wow, I think you just found his weak point." Glimmer says. She moves towards me with a weird smile on her face "How about we just chill, tonight ? If you don't like our company, Clove will give you your pen and the rest of us will leave you alone."

I shrug. "Fine, whatever." I turn back.

"Meet you at 9 in front of the church." Clove says behind me.

I don't like the fact that I let them train me into this, but... what do I have to lose anyway ? I'll try to hang out with them. Then, I'll tell Clove that they bored me, so she and her group will leave me alone.

It sounds like a good plan.

OoO

I'm there before them, standing in front of the church, between some buildings. I'm not a believer, though I like churches. This is weird, religion kind of fascinates me.

"You caaaame !" a voice yells. I turn back to see Clove – who else ?

"Yeah." I simply answer.

"Glimmer thought you were not coming." she says.

I look at the other girl. She shrugs. "Yeah, I still wasn't sure. Maybe you had plans with that Marvel guy."

"Speaking of which !" Clove says. "I didn't see him at school today. Do you know what happened to him ?"

I raise an eyebrow. "How could I ?"

She smiles. "Good. Let's hang out ! We have not eaten yet, and you ?"

"Me neither." I just answer.

"There's a bakery on this road, around the corner." Glimmer says. "They sell sandwiches, I think."

"Sandwiches it is" Clove says while taking my hand.

We walk down the street. This is so weird, hanging out with other people than Marvel ! I am so not used to it... But maybe it will be nice.

There is no car, so we cross the street. And then, on the half of the road, I stop walking : I recognize the smell that was in my hospital room.

"What's wrong ?" Clove asks me, her hand still in mine.

"Nothing's wrong" I frown.

"Come on, there's a car coming."

We're walking towards the bakery. Finnick, Thresh and Glimmer get in. Clove forces me to do the same, so I awkwardly follow them into the shop.

Once I'm in, I sigh. It just smells so good !

"Just a sec !" a voice says on the back. That's odd, I think I already heard that voice before.

"Oh, look who that is !" Thresh says to Finnick when the cashier arrives.

My heart jumps in my chest. It is Peeta Mellark. That was his voice I just recognized. Sweet lord, how even ?

Peeta stops smiling as soon as he sees the two guys.

"What... what can I get you ?" he shyly asks. I think he has not seen me yet.

Clove and Glimmer move towards the counter so they can order something too, while I stay in the entrance.

Glimmer asks for a sandwich, then turns back and looks at me.

"So, what are you taking, Cato ?" she asks.

Then Peeta's look slowly slip to me. I swallow as I look at him back. Is he the one that came to see me everyday at the hospital ?

"What... what do you want ?" he stutters.

I quickly look at all the types of bread they're selling.

"I want this" I say while pointing the same bread that I found in my locker yesterday.

He looks at it, then slowly looks back at me. I can tell he seems upset. When it's my turn to pay, I move towards the counter.

"Good choice." he whispers while packing the bread. "I made those myself." He smiles and gives it to me. That is him, I am sure now. I recognize his eyes. That's him, he came and bent over me so many days while I was in the coma !

I just can't stop staring at him. Why did he come to see me ? Why didn't he told his name to my mother ?

"Come on, man, let's get outta here." Thresh says, breaking the moment. I slowly step back, without stopping looking at Peeta – he can't stop looking at me either.

Once we're out, Clove let the others walk before whispering to me : "What is the matter with you ?"

I shrug. "I don't know what you're talking about, Clove."

She gives me a strange look and takes my hand. Then we both cross the street.

"Where we going ?" I ask.

She points a park, just across the street. Finnick and Thresh are already seated on a bench. Halfway there, Glimmer stops walking and start looking at Clove and me.

"What are you guys doing ?"

"We'll be right here !" Clove answers.

I can't stop thinking about Peeta. I am so lost, I have no idea why. I find myself sitting on the bench, next to Clove. I look in front of me. I can see the bakery, but most important : I can see Peeta through the glass. And I know he's looking at me too.

I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

Hi guys, I know I haven't published for a while, I hope you like this chapter...

If you can, review, it's really appreciated and very nice.

Thank you for reading the story so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys !

Just to answer some reviews : yes, I'm french ^^ And I don't have any beta for that fic, that can explain all the grammar problems, I guess. ^^

Do you guys have a name for the ship Peeta/Cato ? Peetato is ridiculous, and Ceeta makes me think about a panther. That's so odd. And Marvel/Cato ? MARVELO ? Catel ? Haha. Marvelo is so good. (SO MANY PAIRINGS INCLUDING CATO IN MY MIND ! Though Peeta/Cato was the only one I shipped while reading the books.)

* * *

Last night... was great. As surprising as it seems, I liked hanging out with Clove and her friends, although sometimes, Glimmer's intense gazes were a little bit creepy. I don't know what is up with her. Clove is fun. Thresh, Finnick and Glimmer were always talking between them, so I stayed with Clove. At the end, she didn't even gave me my pen back. I forgot to ask her, I was having too much fun. The best part is... that I was actually having fun somewhere else than in the cabin, with Marvel, and this is crazy, but awesome.

Right now, I'm at school. Now, before classes start, I have to find Peeta. I look for him near the lockers. He's not here.

After looking for him in the whole hall, I finally decide to wait for lunchtime. I rush towards my locker.

The nerd that was here the other time is in front of my locker once again. As soon as he sees me, he opens his eyes wide and runs. His nerd friends follow him as soon as they see me too. Good, people fear me. That's a start.

I open the locker. There's a note, once again. I can't help myself, I smile. Quickly, I look to left and right. No one saw me smiling. I finally take the note. _I hope you liked the other one, yesterday. Here's another. x_

I put back the note and take this bread that I like so much. I put it in my back and close my locker.

While walking towards my classroom, I wonder how Peeta managed to open my locker.

Clove is already in class – that's curious, from someone like her. She smiles when I get in. She moves her hand towards me. She wants to gives me the pen back.

"Keep it." I tell her.

"So I guess you liked hanging out with us last night ?"

"Kinda. That was fun." I smile. Now that I think about it, Clove might be the closest thing I have to a friend right now. "With you, I mean." I add.

The only answer I suddenly get is a kiss on the cheek, She slowly backs off. Our lips almost touch.

"What the …?" a voice says.

I turn my head and I see Marvel with a stunned look on his face. He is the last person on Earth I want to talk to right now.

"I thought..." he keeps talking.

"Welcome back, Marvel !" Clove exclaims, saving the day. "What happened to you ? We missed you ! Right, Cato ?" Ok, I take it back.

"Is that... is that true ?" he asks with a desperate and hoping look. I can't deny that it hurts me to see him like that, but I'm really mad at him and I don't want to let my emotions to show through my mask.

So I answer : "Just give us some space already..."

His hoping smile fades on his face. He turns back and go sit on his usual seat.

"Cato, what was that ?" Clove asks me.

"I can ask you the same. Listen to me, Clove : if you want us to be friends, don't... don't try to make me talk to Marvel."

She pouts. "Who said it's what I wanted ?" She's always so ironic, I can never guess when she's joking or not. "Just kidding !" she yells. "I was just teasing you."

"Yeah, I noticed that." I answer.

Mr. Crane enters in the classroom. The class starts.

Clove and I – and Marvel... - have 3 classes together, then this is lunchtime. Marvel quickly goes out of the room.

"You eating with us ?" Clove asks.

"Naah" I say. "There's something I gotta do, I'll meet you in class."

"'kay, see you later then." she says.

I now need to find Peeta. After looking for him for ten minutes, I find him in the yard, seated on a bench. That's curious, no one else is in the yard. I move towards him.

"Hey" I mumble.

"Hey" he answers. He seems surprised. "Why are you here ?" he asks me as I seat next to him.

"Stop acting like you don't know." I say.

He swallows.

"Thank you for the bread, but... you don't have to give me one everyday."

"Don't you like them ? Are they bad ?" he asks.

"Nope, they are pretty good, actually. But you don't have to do that anyway."

He seems embarrassed.

"I've got to ask you something." I say.

"Hmm ?"

"As weird as my question may seem... Did you... come to see me at the hospital ?"

He looks away. I didn't think my question would embarrass him that much.

"I did. I was feeling guilty." he finally says.

Wow, I didn't expect that. "Why even ?"

"You know... people say that Marvel was there when you fell... just a few hours after that you stopped him from bullying me."

"That – that's not your fault." I say. Yeah, it's Marvel's, but I won't say it. I look at my cell. I have one hour left until my next class.

"Do you have to leave ?" he asks, worried.

I shake my head. "Not now."

"Cool." he smiles.

"Thank god you're here." Clove says when she meets me in the corridor.

"Why wouldn't I be here ?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Just leave it." she says.

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing, just Thresh and Finn. You were right, they're dumbasses."

I frown. "I never said they were dumbasses."

"Bitch, please." she says. I don't answer. "They were mean, and making fun of me earlier, talking about how small I am. I don't like it."

"Who does ?" I tell her. "Come here." I open my arms to her.

She seems surprised, but comes to hug me anyway. Our faces are so close, we touch eachother.

She backs off a bit, then comes and put her lips on mine. I don't understand. I don't want this. The time I pull her off, I discover Marvel's face, horrified.

"Marvel..." I say, but it's too late, he enters the classroom. I look back at Clove. "Why did you do that ?"

"I'm sorry..." she tells me. "I thought... I thought that..."

"You thought wrong. Clove, you're the closest thing I have to a friend, and I don't want to ruin that."

"What's the matter then ?" she asks, with tears rolling down her face.

"The matter is, I'm gay !" I yell at her.

I feel a shiver. I finally said it. Quickly, I look around. Phew, no one is in the corridor. I look back at her. She's avoiding my look. She takes her bag and gets in the classroom.

What have I done ?

I open the door, and get in the room too. Marvel looks at me, with at sad look on his face. Clove is looking through the window.

Where can I sit ? Mr Crane is not here yet. I just turn back and leave the room.

I find myself walking towards the bakery. My mother still thinks I'm hanging out with some friends, when I actually happen to be alone, outside by my own.

The bell rings as I open the door. Peeta is here.

"Same as yesterday, I guess ?" he asks with a really cute smile.

I shake my head.

"I'm not here for that. I... I wanted to see... you."

No, just no. This isn't me ! I'm the rough, kick-ass Cato, not some smooth boy. This IS NOT me. I awkwardly turn back and open the door to get out.

"What even ?" he asks. "Wait !" he chases me down the sidewalk and catches me by the wrist. I look at him, angry. "Don't go." he says.

He lets his hold slide on my hand. I don't feel angry anymore, I feel good.

"Come back in" he says.

I follow him inside without saying a word.

"Here, sit. What's wrong, Cato ?" he asks.

I can't think. He is the one that I feel natural with. Then, I let it slide.

"It's Clove... and Marvel."

"What about them ?" he frowns. I don't know if he actually _knows_ Clove, but he looks concerned. And... I trust him.

"Clove likes me in a way that I don't... and I... used to like Marvel in a way that he didn't. Because... the reason why he bullied you was because he loved you."

Peeta doesn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta."

"Don't be." he takes my hand. "I don't like Marvel, Cato. I like you."

I look up into his eyes. I don't know what to do. He's the only one I trust. I know he's sincere : if he wasn't, he wouldn't have come to see me at the hospital.

"Thank you." I say.

"Thank you ?" he asks. "You're thanking me for liking you ?"

"Oh, no, no... I'm thanking you for coming to see me everyday."

He smiles. "You're very welcome."

I see his blue eyes. His lips. I just want one thing. I think he wants it too. I can hear his breath. We're close. We're just getting closer and closer.

"I like you too, you know." I whisper just before pressing my lips against his. Oh, this. This is so sweet. This is what I want. This is what I need. I put a hand on his cheek as he open his mouth, letting me expand the kiss, and making this moment unforgettable.

* * *

Wow, did I just turn this love triangle into a square ? u_u Don't worry, I don't want Clove as a love option. That won't happen ;)

I hope you like the story so far. Please, review if you can, there aren't many reviews on this story and I'm starting to wonder if there is something wrong with it. Tell me !

xx

AC


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there ! It's been a while isn't it ?

The reason why I kinda stopped working is simple. First I got a job, I work a lot and I don't really have time for myself. AND. My book is out, so I had to sell it to my friends and others. I love it :)

Some of you asked me the name of my book. It's called "La dame de Pique", the french for "The queen of Spades". If you want to show me some support, you can go on my facebook page : **facebook(dot)com/RoidesSongesSaga** . Thanks if you hit like, it really matters to me :)

Thanks for reading, hope you like the story so far.

* * *

Chapter Five

I'm back home now. I left Peeta right after our kiss. I would have liked to stay in longer, but a customer came in.

I have the taste of Peeta's lips on mine.

"That smell !" my mom says when I enter in the living room. "Did you find him ?"

I look at her. She looks so great. She looks happy, she's smiling.

This is all that matters to me. _My mother's happiness is the one thing that will ever come before mine. _

I'm home. I can be myself now. If telling her about my life makes her happy, then I'll do it.

I sit next to her on the couch. She grabs the remote and turn off the tv.

"Mom..." I start. I don't know if I can tell her. "Mom, don't tell Dad, but I think I'm gay."

She looks at me and put her hand on my cheek. "I know, sweetie. I know."

I frown. "H-how ?"

"You and Marvel... That was too obvious. I never said anything to her mother, oh lord."

"Mom, nothing happened between Marvel and me."

Now, she's the one who is frowning.

"With whom then ?" Then she gets it. "The boy with the bread smell ?" she asks.

I nod.

"He actually works in a bakery."

"Is that why you smell so much like him ? Or maybe is there another reason ?" she smiles.

I can't say anything. I swallow, then I hug her.

"Thank you so much mom... I never thought you would be so okay with me liking boys. I love you, mom, I love you."

"Oh, honey..." she gently taps my back. "If you ever want to invite him here, just know that he'll always be greeted."

Later in the evening, I hear my phone ring. I look at it : it's a text from Clove. I'm a little worried about what it is but I read it anyway.

"Hey... Sorry for my behaviour, earlier. You haven't done anything wrong, I apologize."

I smile then text back to her. "It's ok. Would you want to hang out tonight, just the two of us ?"

A few minutes later, she answers. "Yeah, sure. 9pm in front of the church."

I accept before getting ready. I put my "mask" on, then I get out.

At 9pm, I meet her in front of the church. We slowly walk towards eachother.

"Hi." I tell her.

"Hi." she smiles. "How you doin' ?"

Even though I want to smile back to her, the mask won't let me. "Fine, and you ?" Course I'm fine, just one hour ago I was kissing Peeta.

"I'm better now that you're here" she says.

"Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression" I say.

She smiles. "So... You're gay ? That, I wasn't expecting." She lets slide a few seconds before asking me : "Is there a special guy ?" She stops and suddenly starts smiling. "It's Marvel, right ?"

I shake my head. "Nope, I'm done with Marvel."

"Aww, too bad, you two would make such a lovely couple. Who is it then ?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone ?"

She gives me a concerned look. "Who do you think I am ? No, I won't tell anyone, I swear. Now tell me !"

We sit on a bench - the one I was sitting on a few days ago while waiting for her - and I slowly start talking. She can't see me smiling... Because I smile on the inside. This makes me happy. Peeta and I... We're just getting started.

"It's awesome" she says when I'm done talking. "I'm so glad for you !"

"Clove, we're not even boyfriends. We only kissed once."

"So what ? You obviously have a crush on him and it looks like he likes you too."

I shrugg. "I just... I just want this relationship to be great. Not like..."

"Like you and Marvel, huh ?"

At the sight of the shocked look on my face, she adds :"Come on, it's not obvious but you guys are kinda acting like a couple."

"Are we ?"

She nodds. "Don't worry, I just randomly thought about that, thinking it would make sense, and you just confirmed it."

"Oh, no. We never dated. I... I just happened to be..." It was hard for him to say it. "It's over now, but I was... In love with him. "

"Aw, that's so cute !" she says. "Did he love you back ?"

I shake my head. "No. Like I said, it's over now."

"Yeah buddy. Now you're crushing on Peeta !"

I look at her. She's so nice, she seems so concerned ! I won't show what I feel. I can't. So I just hug her tight and close my eyes.

OoO

Today, at school, I move towards my locker. Peeta is waiting for me there. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey" he smiles. He moves towards me.

"Hey" I answer.

"We have to talk." he says.

"Do we ?"

He nods. "Let's go to your class, shall we ?"

We start walking down the hall. "So, what do you want to talk about ?" I ask him.

"Yeah, erm." He coughs. "I was..."

I feel a shiver. I want to talk with him, I want to cuddle him, I want to kiss him again. "You were ?" I say stupidly.

He stops walking. Me too. When I look at him, he shyly turns his head to avoid eye contact. "Erm. I was thinking... it would be great to spend more time together."

"Would you like to go... On a date with me ?" I suddenly find myself asking.

Peeta seems as surprised as me. He starts smiling. "I would love to." he finally answers.

Once again, I want to smile but I won't. So I just say : "Great. My mother is dying to know you. I mean, she already does, but everytime you'd come to see me and meet her you wouldn't give your name."

He smiles, shyly. He's so cute when he does that. "Your mother is nice." As much as I'd love to kiss him, hug him, or just hold his hand tight while walking down the corridors at school, I can't.

"Tomorrow night. We'll eat with my mother then we'll hang out together, if it's okay with you."

He nods. "Sure, I can stop cooking for the bakery for one day."

"Where do you have class first ?" I ask.

After leaving him in front of his class room, I walk towards mine. I find Clove waiting for me.

"Hey" she smiles.

"Hey" I answer. "What's up ?"

She looks at me with an evil grin.

"YOU, what's up ? You got a lot of things to tell me, young man."

I smile to her. Wait, why did I just do that ? I put off that smile as soon as I realize. She must have noticed because she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"We have a date planned." I finally tell her.

She grins. "Yeah baby. You rock !"

I shake my head. "I invited him for dinner at my house but I told him my mom would be there."

"Are you stupid ? It's your first date ! Why did you do that ? "

"I don't know.. He knows her, she's fine with me being... You know, and w won't be there all night. I mean that we're gonna hang out after that."

She smirks. "Told you, you rock."

We enter the room where everyone is already sitting in.

Marvel looks at me, as always. Oh, Marvel. I had forgotten him. I guess my revenge can wait, now I have other things in my mind.

Today is long, too long. At lunch, I find Peeta - we were both looking for each other. We eat in the yard, we are alone once again. After eating, I take his hand as we walk towards the door, to get back in the school. Just before opening the door, I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him. This is so sweet, yet passionate. We step back, then I open the door.

Good lord, afternoon classes, here we go...

Tonight, when I get back home and finally take my mask off, I see my mother. "Hey sweetheart" she says.

"Hey mom !" I answer. "I wanted to tell you, I invited Peeta for dinner tomorrow night, I hope it's not a problem."

"Of course it's not ! Your father won't be there though, he has to work. That way you and Peeta are free to do anything - I mean nothing _funny_, are we clear ?"

I smile. She's awesome.

"Yeah, mom, we won't have sex while you're here if that's what you mean."

"Good !"

I do my homework, then I run straight to Peeta's bakery. I want to see Peeta, I need to.

I enter in, and the bell rings. I move towards the counter.

"Hi, how can I help ?" a voice says.

A woman appears from behind the counter.

"Hi, erm." I begin. "I was looking for Peeta."

"Don't you want to buy something ?" she asks.

"Erm, no..."

"Then get out."

"Sorry ?" I ask. She can't be serious.

"Peeta's busy."

"No, I'm not !" a voice says.

I turn my head to see Peeta walking towards me. "Peeta" I smile. Oops, I smiled again. I slowly put my grin off.

"Peeta, what the hell is he doing here ? You have work to do."

"Bread can wait a few minutes, Mother. Come on, Cato." he says. He moves towards the door, our hand almost touch.

"Two minutes !" the woman yells as we are getting out of the shop.

"Sorry about that." he says.

"You don't have to apologize, Peeta." I tell him. "What was that about ?"

He shrugs. "Nothing."

I raise an eyebrow. "Do you even want to work in that bakery ?" He doesn't look at me. He mumbles. "Do you ?" I ask again.

"I don't." he finally says. "But I have to."

"Why ?"

He looks back at me. "Could we talk about something else ? I only have one minute and half left."

"When do you finish tonight ?" I ask.

"We close at 7pm." I look at the clock. It's 6:45.

"It's almost time." I say. "What about, I wait for you until you're done, then we go hang out for a while ?"

He smiles.

"Great. If you don't mind waiting !"

I tell him : "I don't."

We enter the bakery again. He check the counter out to be sure his mom is gone, then we sit on the entrance, at the exact same place where I kissed him the first time.

"As long as I don't have customers I can wait with you." Peeta tells me. We're both sitting on different chairs, yet we hold hands.

"Have you already eaten tonight ?" I ask.

"No. Have you ?"

"No." I answer.

He looks at my backpack, then look at the counter. He let my hand, and stands up. "Be right back."

He disappears in the back of the shop. I see him reappearing a few moments later, with bread.

"Here's some Pita Bread" he says.

"How ironic !" I laugh.

"I know, right ?" he smiles as he gives me the bread. "Put it in your bag."

I take it and obey. Then I frown. "Wait, is your mom okay with that ?"

She shrugs. "She doesn't have to know."

I stare at him for a few seconds. I put my hand on his shoulder and my lips on his own. We break apart as we hear someone's footsteps. The door opens and a woman comes inside. Peeta rushes towards the counter and starts serving.

It's 6:54. He's almost done.

The customers gets out of the shop with her bread and we're alone. Peeta starts closing his cash register.

When he's done, he puts off his apron, takes his jacket and yells at his mother in the back : "Mother, I'm going out !". Before she can't even answer, he takes my hand and rushes out of the shop.

We're in the street now. We walk for a while.

"Do we have somewhere to go ?" he asks.

I start thinking. "Yeah, I think we do, actually." I tell him.

"Where ?"

I look at him. "It's a surprise, Peeta."

* * *

Yeeaaaah ! Finally this chapter is done. I'm glad.

Please, review if you have critics or even if you just want to say you like (or dislike... you decide !)

Once again, if you like my work you can go like my page. That would be really nice to put a like on it. :) Thank you so much if you do !

The next chapter will be about this night (did you guess where Cato was taking Peeta to ?) and the next one, with the boys' date. :D

Again sorry for my awful english, I suck.

xx

AC


End file.
